A fresh start
by Londrick-Forever
Summary: The old team of Paul London and Brian Kendrick re-unite on RAW, with Ashley Massaro as their manager. Ashley/Brian, Paul/Mickie
1. We're back

**I thought it was time for a new story, so here it is XD**

**Summary – The old team of Paul London and Brian Kendrick re-unite on RAW, with Ashley Massaro as their manager.**

**Couples – Brian Kendrick/Ashley Massaro, Paul London/Mickie James**

**NOTE – I know that Brian is on Smackdown, but for the sake of this story, he is on RAW**

* * *

Brian Kendrick slowly walked though the RAW arena, trying to contain his joy at finally being back on the red side of the WWE roster.

Brian struggled to make friends when he was last on RAW, which made his friendships with Paul London and Ashley Massaro even more special.

Brian approached the door of the men's locker, took a deep breath and stepped inside. He made his way though the crowded locker room, with many superstars choosing to ignore him as he walked past them. Brian eventually found an empty space to sit and placed his bag down on the wooden bench. Brian ran his hand threw his short blonde hair as he began to unpack his bag, that was until a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Brian quickly turned around and a broad smile came across his face when he saw whom it was, his former tag team partner Paul London.

"Hey man, long time no see," Paul said, as the two friends bumped knuckles, the usual way they greeted each other.

"Ye, man, I know" Brian said, still smiling at his best friend.

"But I thought you were on Smackdown" Paul questioned, still slightly shocked at the sight of his best friend.

"I was" Brian began "but I spoke with Mr McMahon, told him I wasn't happy on Smackdown, and he agreed to let me back on RAW, but only on one condition".

"And what's the condition" Paul asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually" Brian said, taking a slight pause before continuing "How would you like to be my partner, you know, lets get the old team back together, you, me, Ash".

"Are you serious man," Paul asked.

"Of course" Brian stated.

"Then yes" Paul said "I would be happy to get the old team back together".

"Great" Brian said, with an even broader smile upon his face now.

"So what was the condition" Paul asked curiously.

"Well, Mr McMahon was worried about the tag team division on RAW, so as part of the deal of letting me rejoin RAW, he said I would need to become part of a tag team, and well, you were really the only person I could ask".

"I'm touched," Paul mocked, drawing a little chuckle from Brian.

"This is going to be so awesome" Brian said, "So who stands between us and the tag team titles".

"Well, there is obviously the champions Cody Rhodes and Ted DeBiase Jnr and Cryme Tyme, and that is pretty much it".

"Awesome" Brian grinned "The tag team titles will be ours sooner rather than later".

"Damn right" Paul grinned back, as the two superstars high-fived.

"Anyway buddy, I gotta go, but how about we meet up later to ask for a title opportunity".

"Sounds good" Brian said, "I need to speak to Ash anyway, she was part of the team too".

"Great" Paul said "Meet me outside the GM's office in about 20 minutes".

"Sure" Brian said, as he watched Paul fight his way out of the crowded locker room.

Brian took out his jacket from his wrestling bag, and put it on, before picking up his wrestling bag and forcing his way out of the crowded locker room.

Brian searched the arena, looking for the door that read "Women's locker room". "Chances are Ash will be in here," Brian thought as he approached the women's locker room. Brian took a deep breath and knocked on the locker room door. It was not Ashley that answered the door though; it was in fact Ashley's best friend Mickie James.

"Hi" Mickie said politely "your name is Brian, isn't it".

"Yes" Brian said, smiling back at the brown haired diva.

"Um, is there anything I can help you with" Mickie asked, unsure exactly of why Brian was standing outside the women's locker room.

"Um, well" Brian began nervously, he had always liked Ashley and wanted to be more than friends, but when he finally managed to find the courage to tell Ashley his feelings, Ashley got injured.

"Brian" Mickie said, snapping Brian out of his distracted state.

"Sorry" Brian said "um, is Ashley in there".

"Yes, why" Mickie questioned.

"I need to speak to her about something important," Brian asked, running his hand threw his short blonde hair.

"Alright, just let me go and get her," Mickie said, before shutting the door.

Brian stepped back from the door and leaned against the wall, waiting for Ashley to appear. He did not have to wait long, as the locker room door opened and Ashley stepped out.

"Bri" Ashley shouted happily, as she hugged her former partner.

"Hey Ash" Brian said happily "you look great".

"Aw, thanks" Ashley said, twirling around so Brian could see her whole outfit, drawing chuckles from Brian.

"But I thought you were on Smackdown now" Ashley asked.

"Well, I was, but I asked Mr McMahon if I could move back to RAW, and he said yes" Brian replied.

"That's great Bri" Ashley said, smiling at Brian "Have you spoken with Paul yet".

"Yes, we bumped into each other in the locker room" Brian said.

"That's great Bri" Ashley said "It so great to see you again".

"Thanks" Brian said, "So anyway, I have to ask you something".

"Ask away" Ashley smiled back.

"Well, me and Paul have decided to get the old team back together and make another run at the tag team titles, and well, you were part of the team, what do you say" Brian asked.

"I'm not sure," Ashley said.

"Come on Ash, we had so much fun when we were a team" Brian pleaded.

"Well, I do miss teaming with you two guys" Ashley said "what the hell, sure".

"Thanks Ash" Brian said, lifting the dirty diva off the floor and spinning her around.

"Bri, put me down" Ashley managed to say in-between her giggles. Brian let Ash down, and Ashley slapped him on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for" Brian asked, rubbing the spot on his arm where Ashley had hit him.

"You know I hate it when you do that" Ashley replied, drawing laughs from Brian.

"Anyway, me and Paul are going to see the GM later about a title opportunity, so" Brian said, before Ashley interrupted him.

"And you want me to go with you" Ashley giggled.

"Well, yeah" Brian said.

"Lets go then" Ashley said, holding out her hand.

"Awesome" Brian grinned, as he took Ashley's hand and they both headed down towards the GM's office.

--

Paul was waiting outside the GM's office when Ashley and Brian came joined him.

"Hey Paul" Ashley said, bringing Paul in for a hug.

"Hey Ash" Paul said, "So I'm guessing that since you're here, you agreed to be our manager".

"Hell yeah" Ashley said, doing her 'rock on' thing.

"Are we ready then" Brian asked, and after getting nods of yes from both Paul and Ashley, he knocked on the door of RAW general manager Mike Adamle.

"Come in" Adamle called out, as Brian opened the door, allowing the 3 superstars entrance into the office.

"Ah yes, Mr Kendrick, Mr McMahon told me you were coming, I would just like to welcome you to RAW" Mike Adamle said, shaking hands with Brian.

"Yeah thanks" Brian said.

"So, is there anything I can do you 3" Adamle questioned

"Well, yes, me and Paul have agreed to get back together as a tag team, and Ashley has agreed to be our manager" Brian said, before he was interrupted by Adamle

"Well that's great, the RAW tag team division needed to be strengthened so I am glad to see a new team," Adamle said

"Mr Adamle" Ashley said, "Me and my boys were wondering, since the tag team champions aren't in a match tonight, if a title match could be arranged".

"I'm sorry Miss Massaro, but I just cant offer title matches to everyone that asks for them, although how about this, next week on RAW, a number one contenders match, London + Kendrick against Cryme Tyme, with the winners facing the tag team champions".

"Awesome" Brian and Paul both said at the same time

"Mr Adamle, we gladly accept" Ashley said happily

"Well that's great, But I'm extremely busy at the moment, so if you don't mind" Mike Adamle said, pointing towards the door

"Of course" Ashley said, leading her boys out of the office "and thanks again Mr Adamle"

Mike Adamle just smiled as the three walked out of the office

"Were back" Brian grinned as Ashley linked arms with Paul and Brian and headed out of the RAW arena

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Paul and Brian face Cryme Tyme in a number one contenders match, plus get into an argument with the tag team champions after Rhodes and DeBiase Jnr upset Ashley.**


	2. New Number 1 Contenders

**Chapter 2 - New Number 1 Contenders**

**Special thanks to .CMPunkluver. and rory21 for reviewing the last chapter :)**

* * *

Brian and Paul were in the men's locker room, and had just gotten changed into their wrestling outfits when Brian's mobile phone began to ring. Brian unzipped his bag and took out his phone, pressing the answer button and holding the small device to his ear

"Hello" Brian said

"Hey Bri" the voice on the other side of the line welcomed him

"Oh, hey Ash" Brian said smiling "What's up?"

"Not much, I was just wondering what outfits you guys were going to wrestle in tonight" Ashley asked

"Ok" Brian chuckled "Why do you want to know"

"Because, if we are making our big return as a team, then I thought it would be cool if we all wore the same colours" Ashley said

"Does it really matter" Brian said, trying his hardest to hold his laughter

"It matters to me," Ashley said, trying to make her voice sound as sad as possible

"Fiiiine" Brian said, eventually giving in "well me and Paul are wearing matching red jackets with the red shorts and red gloves (like Paul and Brian used to wear on smackdown).

"Awesome" Ashley grinned "thanks Bri, see you soon"

"Bye" Brian chuckled, before hanging up the phone and throwing the small electronic device back into his bag.

"You ready to go then buddy" Paul said, as he finished lacing up his wrestling boots

"I'm more than ready," Brian said confidently, as the two superstars bumped knuckles and headed out of the locker room.

Paul and Brian only had a short way to walk until they were outside the women's locker room, where Ashley was stood outside waiting for them. Ashley was wearing a red tank top, with a red and black striped mini skirt and black wrestling boots

"Hey Ash" both superstars said after seeing the dirty blonde diva leaning against the locker room door.

"Hey guys" Ashley said, smiling at the pair "What do you think"

"You look awesome Ash" Paul said

Brian could only stare at Ashley; he could not believe how beautiful she looked. Brian just could not take his eyes off her; she was truly perfect in everyway

"Bri" Paul shouted, snapping Brian out of his thought trance

"What" Brian said, before he finally realised "you look great Ash, really great".

"Thanks guys, I'm so glad that you like it" Ashley said, with a big grin on her face "Shall we go then"

"Lets go" Paul said, as Ashley linked arms with both Paul and Brian and headed towards the ring, ready for their match

--

"Ready boys" Ashley asked, as they waited for there music to fill the arena

Unfortunately, Paul and Brian were unable to answer, as their opponents for tonight, Cryme Tyme, walked past them, glaring at the pair

Cryme Tyme's music hit, and the arena was filled with cheers. They quickly slid into the ring and waited for there opponents

"Lets light a fire tonight" filled the arena, as Ashley Massaro came out of the titontron to loud cheers from the crowd. Ashley waited at the top of the ramp as the entrance music quickly changed, and Paul London and Brian Kendrick joined the dirty blonde diva at the top of the ramp, drawing even louder cheers from the crowd. Ashley pointed at Brian, then pointed to Paul, and finally pointed down towards the ring. Brian and Paul raced at full speed towards the ring and climbed the turnbuckle, whilst Ashley slowly walked down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans on either side of the ramp. Paul and Brian back flipped off the turnbuckle into the middle of the ring, and joined Ashley in the middle of the ring.

10 minutes into the match, and Paul was in trouble. Shad had him locked in a headlock in the middle of the ring, and Paul was quickly losing consciousness. Brian and Ashley could see Paul was in trouble, and began clapping their hands, trying to motivate both Paul and the crowd. Paul managed to fight back and eventually broke free from the headlock. Paul threw himself across the ring and made the tag to Brian. Brian jumped over the top rope and hit both Shad and JTG (who has now the legal man) with dropkicks. Brian managed to throw Shad out of the ring, before he was hit from behind by JTG. JTG placed Brian on the top turnbuckle but Brian was able to fight back, delivering several right and left hand punches to the superstar. Brian attempted a sunset flip but JTG remained standing, that was until Paul climbed the turnbuckle and hit a dropkick right into JTG's chest. JTG fell to the ground, allowing Brian to complete the pin

1, 2, 3 the referee counted and the bell was rung to signal the end of the match

Paul and Brian celebrated in the middle of the ring, and Ashley quickly joined them. She hugged them both and raised their arms, as they were the winners of the match. The celebrations were stopped however when JTG and Shad slid back into the ring, and stood face to face with Paul and Brian. It looked like a fight was going to break out but the opposite happened, as JTG and Shad stuck out there hands. Brian and Paul were a little unsure at first but finally accepted the handshake.

"Well done on the win" JTG said "just make sure you take the titles from those idiots Rhodes and DeBiase Jnr"

"Then we will be back for our rematch" Shad added, before both superstars left the ring.

"I'm so proud of you boys," Ashley said as she once again raised their arms in victory, before the trio headed out of the ring and up the ramp

The trio reached backstage before stopping outside the women's locker room.

"Well, here we are boys, I'm going to get changed, then how about we meet up again and go out tonight" Ashley suggested

"Sounds good" Brian and Paul both said nodding, before watching Ashley disappear behind the locker room door.

Paul and Brian then headed towards there own locker room to get out of the ring clothes.

--

Ashley came out of the locker room 15 minutes later and headed towards the men's locker room to meet up with 'her boys' Paul and Brian

That was until she was stopped by Cody Rhodes blocking her path

"Hi Ashley" Cody said, moving closer to the diva until he was standing face to face with her

"What is it, Cody" Ashley said, feeling a little uneasy around one half of the tag team champions

"No need for the attitude" Cody said, laughing, "A girl as pretty as you should smile more"

Ashley just rolled her eyes and tried to walk past Cody, but Cody continued to block her way

"Leaving so soon baby" Cody said, as he brushed some of Ashley's dirty blonde hair away from her eyes

"I'm not your baby, got it" Ashley snapped, slapping away Cody's hand.

Cody could only chuckle at how annoyed the diva was getting, that was until a 3rd person entered the conversation

"Why don't you leave her alone" Brian said, as he forced his way past Cody and stood next to Ashley

"Well if it isn't the knight in shining armour" Cody mocked "You know Ashley, I always knew you were trying to copy Lita, but I didn't think you would try and copy Team Extreme with 2 wannabe losers like London and Kendrick".

"Go to hell" Ashley said, her eyes filling with tears

"That's enough" Brian said, trying to contain his rage.

"Aw, look Ashley, your little boyfriend is sticking up for you" Cody laughed

Brian attempted to lunge at Cody, but Ashley held him back

"Who don't you get out of here Rhodes" Paul said, standing next to Brian and Ashley

"Whatever losers" Cody said, before he turned around and started walking the opposite direction

"You alright Ash" Paul said, turning to the dirty blonde diva

"I'm fine Paul, thanks to Brian here," Ashley said, smiling at Brian

"Come on, lets get out of here" Brian said, placing his arm around Ashley's shoulders as the trio headed out of the arena.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Brian admits to Paul how he really feels about Ashley, but is he too late ?**


	3. Truths and Revelations

**Chapter 3 – Truths and Revelations**

**Special thanks to .CMPunkLuver. and rory21 for reviewing the last chapter :)**

* * *

When Brian woke up, he did think that he would be visiting shop after shop, carrying bags in both hands full of clothes and shoes, yet that is exactly what he was doing.

"Not another shop please" Brian begged as Ashley stepped into yet another clothing store

"Come on Ash, we have been carrying your bags all morning" Paul added

"Come on guys, just one more shop" Ashley begged

"You said that over an hour ago" Paul said

"But this time I really mean it" Ashley replied, making her best puppy dog eyes

"Fine" Brian reluctantly agreed, receiving hard glares from Paul

"YAY" Ashley happily exclaimed, "thanks Bri"

Ashley then raced off to look at the shoes, leaving Paul and Brian shaking their heads

"Its like she is a little kid at Christmas time" Paul laughed

"Yeah" Brian muttered, too distracted by looking at Ashley to even hear what Paul had said

"Bri" Paul shouted

"Huh, what" Brian said, snapping out of his day dream and looking at Paul

"What's up with you man?" Paul asked

"Nothing" Brian said, before the duo were interrupted by Ashley

"Hey guys, ready to go" Ashley asked

"More bags Ashley" Paul chuckled

"Yeah, I couldn't not buy these shoes" Ashley laughed "anyways, as reward for you two boys shopping with me, how about we go out for lunch, my treat"

"That's more like it" Paul said with a smile

"Pizza?" Brian asked

"Our course" Paul added

"Lets go then" Ashley said, as the trio headed out of the store and into the car park

Brian, Paul and Ashley were sat in the pizzeria, and had stuffed themselves on several different varieties of pizza.

"You want the last slice," Ashley asked

"No, I'm full" Paul said

"What is it" Brian asked

"Ham and Pineapple" Ashley replied

"Ugh, no" Brian said

"No point letting it go to waste" Ashley said, as she began to eat the slice of pizza

"Wow, even when she is eating, she looks so beautiful" Brian thought

"Ready to go then" Paul asked, as Ashley finished the slice

"Yep" Ashley said, "I just have to go and pay for the pizza"

"Ok, we will see you in the car" Brian said

"I call front seat," Ashley shouted as Paul and Brian both headed out to the car park.

A few minutes later, Ashley rejoined Paul and Brian in the car. Paul was sat in the back seat, whilst Ashley sat in the front with Brian, who was driving.

"Ready to go" Brian asked, as he started the engine

Ashley and Paul both nodded, as Brian reversed out of the parking spot and drove out of the car park

--

After a short drive, the trio arrived back at the hotel they were stopping in.

Paul and Brian unloaded all of Ashley's bags out of the car, whilst Ashley went ahead, holding open the hotel door.

Paul and Brian entered the hotel reception area and placed all of the bag down onto the floor

"Ok Ash, what room are you in" Brian asked

"I'm in room 419" Ashley said, smiling at the duo

"You serious Ash, that's the top floor, do you know how many flights of stairs there is in this place?" Paul said, before letting out a frustrated groan.

"Your such a baby Paul, there must be an elevator around here some where" Ashley said, looking around the room for an elevator

"I think there is one over there," Brian said, pointing towards the elevator

"Great, lets go boys" Ashley said, as Paul and Brian looked at each other, before picking up the many shopping bags and following Ashley into the elevator.

It was a short journey up to Ashley's room. Ashley opened her door and allowed Paul and Brian in.

"Where do you want us to leave these bags Ash" Brian asked

"Erm, just leave them in here" Ashley said, as she held open her bedroom door "thanks guys"

"No problem" Paul and Brian both said, as they placed down the bags beside Ashley's bed.

"Can I offer you guys a drink or anything?" Ashley asked

"No thanks Ash, I just want to get back to my hotel room and chill out," Paul said

"Thanks for the offer anyway Ash" Brian said, as he and Paul both headed for the door.

"Thanks guys, we will have to do this again sometime," Ashley said, letting out a giggle

Brian and Paul could only laugh at Ashley's suggestion, as the duo caught the elevator and headed down towards their own hotel room.

Paul opened the hotel room door, allowing Brian in first before Paul entered and shut the door behind him.

"I'm beat, remind me never to go shopping with Ash again" Brian said as he crashed onto the couch.

Paul could only laugh as he joined Brian on the couch, before he suddenly became more serious

"So how long have you felt that way about Ash?" Paul asked

"What" Brian said, shocked at what his best friend had just asked him

"You heard me Bri, and don't deny it, I have seen the way you look at her" Paul replied

"Is it that obvious" Brian asked with a sigh

"Its kind of hard not to see it buddy, I'm surprised Ashley hasn't realised it yet," Paul said

"She hasn't said anything to you, has she?" Brian asked, as he started to get a little nervous

"Man buddy, you really have it bad for her don't you" Paul chucked.

"I do man, she is just so beautiful, I love everything about her, her looks, her personality, her laugh" Brian smiled, just thinking about Ashley made him smile

"How long have you felt this way Bri" Paul asked

"Since we were a team on Smackdown" Brian admitted

"Why haven't you ever told Ash" Paul asked

"I tried man, I really did, I just couldn't find the courage, and then Ashley got injured and we got drafted to RAW, everything changed" Brian said, letting out a loud sigh "What do you think I should do?"

"You need to tell her how you feel Bri, you cant keep your emotions bottled up" Paul said

"I know your right, but I'm scared Paul, I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same way" Brian asked

"That's just a risk you have to take Bri, but you and Ash are friends, and that wont change" Paul replied

"Thanks Paul" Brian said, patting his best friend on the shoulder before heading out of the hotel room

"Where are you going" Paul shouted, as Brian stood at the top of the stairs

"I'm going to tell Ashley how I feel," Brian shouted back

"Good luck" Paul shouted, but Brian was already gone, running up the stairs as quickly as he could.

Brian reached Ashley's floor, and stood at the top of the stairs, trying to catch his breath.

Brian approached room 419 and was about to knock on the door, only to be surprised by Ashley opening the door and stepping outside

"Bri" Ashley said, surprised at seeing Brian outside his door

"Hey Ash, um, can I talk to you" Brian asked, feeling more and more nervous every second that passed.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment Bri, is it important?" Ashley asked

"Its very important" Brian said, before he was interrupted by a 3rd person entering the conversation

"Hey Ash" CM Punk said to the dirty blonde diva, as he kissed Ashley on the cheek, drawing a little giggle from Ashley. Brian felt his heart instantly sink as he watched Ashley's lips crash against the lips of the RAW world heavyweight champion CM Punk

"Oh, you must be Brian" CM Punk said as he held out his hand to Brian "Ash has told me so much about you"

"I'm sure she has" Brian said, as he shot a fake smile at the straight-edged superstar

"Well, it was nice to meet you" CM Punk said "I'm sure we will see each other again soon"

"See you later Bri" Ashley said, as the dirty blonde diva linked arms with CM Punk and headed into the elevator.

Brian could only watch as Ashley and CM Punk disappeared behind the steel doors of the elevator

"I'm too late" Brian said, running his hand through his short blonde hair and letting out a frustrated sigh.


End file.
